


Please Don't Change

by actualhumangarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Battle of the Bands, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Romelle, band au, bisexual nyma, but hes a good Het, hunks the only Het, idk its like theyre all in bands and its hella gay, im gay and i like writing about gays, is that a thing that happens irl or just in scott pilgrim, lance is trans cus im trans and i say so, panromantic asexual plaxum cus you cant stop me, this is basically an excuse to make people listen to my music, this was written before adam and honestly its whatever my man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualhumangarbage/pseuds/actualhumangarbage
Summary: Lance turns towards the voice, the band that is playing tonight consists of a boy and a girl who look stunningly alike, a man on the piano and the singer, who Lance will unabashedly admit is hot as hell. He has long black hair and sparkly purple-gray eyes. As he peers up through his eyelashes towards the audience his eyes lock onto Lance’s.or:Lance is a bi disaster who makes terrible decisions and keith is a gay disaster who makes equally as terrible decisions and they're in love





	Please Don't Change

**Author's Note:**

> song: grace kelly by MIKA

The smooth strumming of a bass guitar. It hums out a pleasant rhythm, steady, repeating and calming. The sound of wood on wood clapping out an upbeat sound. It’s nice, Lance thinks. Piano starts as the bass becomes louder and smoother. A beautiful voice chimes in over the music.

_“Do i attract you? Do i repulse you with my queasy smile? Am i too dirty? Am i too flirty? Do i like what you like?”_

Lance turns towards the voice, the band that is playing tonight consists of a boy and a girl who look stunningly alike, a man on the piano and the singer, who Lance will unabashedly admit is hot as hell. He has long black hair and sparkly purple-gray eyes. As he peers up through his eyelashes towards the audience his eyes lock onto Lance’s.

_“I could be wholesome. I could be loathsome. I guess I’m a little bit shy. Why don’t you like me? Why don’t you like me without making me try?”_

As the beat picks up the boy starts to sway his hips to the beat, still having not looked away from Lance.

Lance’s eyes follow the hypnotic movements of the boys hips, unable to look away. They have a slight curve to them that he finds delicious.

_“I try to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks were too sad. So I try a little Freddie! I’ve gone identity mad!”_

The boys voice picks up, reaching a pitch higher than Lance would have thought possible of him. Somehow the boy still makes it sound beautiful. As he sings his eyes close and he starts dancing along with the song.

_“I could be brown, i could be blue, i could be violet sky! I could be hurtful, i could be purple, i could be anything you like! Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more! Why don’t you like me, why don’t you like me? Why don’t you walk out the door!”_

The boy jumps around as he sings, swinging his hips, dancing with the mike stand, bopping his head and gesturing wildly as he sings. At one point his eyes are trained back on lance and he winks as he sings, _“ How can i help it? How can i help it? How can i help what you think? Hello, my baby. Hello, my baby. Putting my life on the brink.”_

He feels his face flush as he watches in wonder as the boy dances around the stage. His eyes trail the boys every move, he seems to calm down and walks around the stage loosely, running his hand through his hair as though he is living the song.

_“Why don’t you like me? Why don’t you like me? Why don’t you like yourself? Should i bend over? Should i look older just to be put on your shelf?”_

The boys voice gets higher as he sings the chorus again. Lance marvels at how this boy can change his tone so seamlessly. The transfer from a deep, smooth voice to high and playful fits perfectly. And lance loves every second of it.

_“Say what you want to satisfy yourself, but you only want what everybody else says you should want._

_I could be brown, i could be blue, i could be violet sky! I could be hurtful, i could be purple i could be anything you like! Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more! Why don’t you like me? Why don’t you like me? Why don’t you walk out the door!”_

The boy once again stares directly into Lance’s eyes and gives a flirtatious wave before he turns away, absorbed in excitedly dancing around the stage. He repeats the chorus, and ends the song with extremely random _“Kaching!”_ that lance finds endearing. He notes the eye roll the man on the piano gives at the singers last word, and laughs to himself. He applauds as the band starts to pack up.

“Thank you! We are Thunderstorm Darkness!” The singers yells.

“No we’re not!” The rest of the band yells even louder. The singer just huffs and puts the microphone back on its stand.

Lance stares at him for just a moment longer before turning to the bartender, “Hey, ‘Llura, who’s that guy? The one who just performed?”

The bartender turned to him and let out a chiming laugh, “Why? You scared of a little competition, Lancey-lance?”

“Pfft, not at all. I was just wondering because that guy was hot as shit.”

“Oh was he? Well you’ll have to tell him yourself, he’s right backstage now.” She teased.

“Allura, you, my dear, are a godsend!” He said as he shot finger guns her way before running backstage.

Dodging through people and apologizing when he bumped into someone, he made his way to the back. He peaked his head around a few corners before finally finding the singer he had become so taken to.

“Shiro, we need a band name! Why can’t it be that one?” The boy whined to the pianist.

“Because it’s awful! What the fuck is a thunderstorm darkness? That doesn’t even sound good!”

“You could just give it a chance, you know.” The boy pouted as he crossed his arms.

“I-I’m not doing this with you right now-“ the pianist, Shiro, saw Lance and smirked a bit, “You have a visitor. See ya later!” He smiled as he patted the shorter boy’s shoulder and walked away. He nodded towards Lance on his way out.

“Hmm?” The shorter boy turned towards lance, “Oh! Hey! You’re the guy who was staring at my ass earlier!” He accused.

“Wh-what? No!” Lance stammered out, “I was staring at your hips, not your ass!”

The boy laughed, “That doesn’t sound any better.” He walked towards lance and leaned on the wall next to him.

Lance sighed, “Yeah you’re right, it really doesn’t. I’m Lance McClain, by the way.”

“Well hello, Lance McClain By the Way,” the boy joked with a smirk that was doing funny things to Lance’s heart, “I’m Keith-“

Lance cut him off, “I don’t need to know you’re last name. You’ll be taking mine soon anyway.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he leaned closer, “Ive heard a lot of cheesy pick-up lines in my time, but i don’t think I’ve ever heard that one before.” He smiled and got so close to Lance that he could feels his breath on his mouth.

The shorter boy got on his toes to kiss Lance’s nose before pulling a pen out of his pocket and scribbling his number on Lance’s arm, “Do what you will with that. If you call? We can get dinner. If you don’t?” Keith shrugged, “We don’t.” And with that he waved and left, brushing their arms together slightly as he left.

Lance was left staring after him with his mouth hanging open.

“Wow.” He breathed, and carded his hands through his hair.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Damn, hotshot! Where did that come from?” Asked Matt as Keith left backstage.

“Ah, you could hear that?”

“Hear it? I could practically _feel_ the sexual tension from out here!”

“ _Shh! He’s still back there!”_ Keith hissed, scowling a bit.

“Oh sorry!” Matt said as he covered his mouth. He continued with a muffled, “Its just, Ive never seen you like that before. What came over you?”

Keith grinned, his excitement shining through as he bounced a little, “I don’t know! It just all came to me in a rush! I’ve never done anything like that before! Oh my god. You don’t think he thought it was weird do you?”

“Pssh, no way,” Matt said wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulder, “Did you see him after you left? You have that boy under your thumb and he doesn’t even know your whole name! That line was smooth. Do you think i could get away with it?”

“Absolutely not. You’d probably trip over your words as you said it!” Keith said as he wiggled out of Matt’s grip.

“Rude!”

Keith laughed at his scandalized expression, “Chill, dumbass. There’s plenty of other lines you can use. Not like you’d get the guts to, though.” Keith said as he looked over at Shiro. He saw Matt deflate a little out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like he likes me back.”

“Ugh, you’re so dumb. Now, _that’s_ sexual tension you can feel from a mile away!” Keith exclaimed as he raised his arms out in a wild gesture, practically slapping the guy next to him in the face as he did so. Keith shot a quick apology his way as they continued walking.

They joined Shiro at the bar, “Hey guys! Great show!” Greeted the bartender, Allura, if Keith could remember correctly.

“Thanks, Allura!” Ah, so that _is_ her name, “although i think Keith liked the end the most.” Matt teased, sending a dark blush to Keith’s ears.

“Hm, why’s that?” Allura questioned as she dried a glass.

“Some guy came backstage to talk to him afterward.” Said shiro

Allura quirked an eyebrow, “Oh my god. He actually did it?”

“What?”

“Lance actually went backstage to talk to you!” She was wearing a shit eating grin now.

“Yeah! Why? Do you know him?”

She snorted, “Oh do i. He performs here with his band every Friday.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to be shocked, “He’s in a band too?”

“Oh yeah! He sings and plays acoustic guitar! If i wasn’t gay as shit i would have fallen in love just by listening to his voice by now! He doesn’t play his guitar as much as I’d like though.”

“He’s that good?”

“Definetly! His voice is enough to turn a frat boy gay.”

“Well he doesn’t have to work to turn Keith gay. You shoulda seen him! It was like Cupid himself fucking possessed him!” Matt yelled.

“Oh really?” Shiro smirked. Keith was going to have to hit Matt later for telling Shiro about that.

“Um yeah…”

“What, pray tell, did you do that entitled Cupid-like possession?”

“Well i-“

“He fuckin’ kissed him on the nose then whipped a pen out of nowhere and wrote his number on his arm!”

A glass shattered, “Shit,” Allura muttered, “You did that? Lance isn’t gonna shut up about that for days now! Holy hell, is he even still alive? Did you check?”

“Well no, i just walked away.”

“You walked away?! Keith, i did not know you were that smooth!” Shiro was absolutely flabbergasted.

“Hey, i can be smooth when i want!” Keith said defensively, trying to repress a pout.

“And here i thought you were only capable of being distant and brooding!”

“And emo dont forget that!” Matt chimed.

“And emo!”

“Shut up, i can be smooth.” Keith repeated. He stalked away while Matt and shiro laughed. Shiro was his ride so he didn’t get far. He watched as Shiro slid his arm around Matt’s shoulder and Matt blushed from his ankles to the tips of his ears. He rolled his eyes.

“Alright, Aphrodite, lets go home.” Shiro teased when he got to his car.

“Fine. But I’m not distant, brooding or emo!” Keith distantly brooded very emo-ly.

“Pfft, ok, bud.” He snorted as he got into his car.

 

~~~~~~

 

“HUUUUUNNK You’re not even listening!” Lance whined, hanging upside down off their sofa.

“I’m listening!” He said as he paused Mario Kart and put the wii remote down.

“You weren’t listening before!” Lance continued to whine.

Hunk rolled his eyes fondly, “Well I’m listening now. What were you saying?”

“That boy! Keith! He fucking kissed me and then left!”

“Did you get his number?”

“Well… yeah…”

“Then call him!”

“But he just gave me it, like, three hours ago!”

“Lance, I’m saying this because i love you, you’re one of the dumbest motherfuckers on this planet.”

“Hunk! you’re not helping!” Lance said as he threw a pillow at his face, “Stop bullying me and tell me what to do!”

“Lance you can’t just have me and Romelle make _all_ your decisions for you.” He said as he rested his chin on his hand, turning towards lance.

“UGHHH! Why not?!” Lance moaned, “It’s so much easier that way!”

Hunk heaved a big sigh, “Ok, so what you’re gonna do is text him tomorrow, ask him to dinner and then you’re gonna wear something nice and seduce the hell out of him.”

“Where should i take him?”

“McDonalds.” Hunk teased with a smile.

“Hunk i don’t even eat there normally, why the hell would i do it now?”

“I was joking, take him somewhere nice. But not too nice.”

“Oh good.What if i took him to that fancy new Italian restaurant?” Lance said as he gestured in the vague direction of the restaurant.

“Yeah that sounds pretty good. Shay just started working there.” Hunk picked the wii remote back up and resumed kicking Waluigis ass. Lance rolled his eyes at the mention of shay. It was no secret he had a huge crush on her.

 

~~~~~~

 

**Unknown Number:**

_Hey hot stuff! It’s the guy from the bar!_

 

Keith’s face heated up at the memory. He was still pretty embarrassed by it. Although, he thought, if he’s texting me it couldn’t have been _that_ bad…

 

**Keith:**

_Hey! Lance right?_

 

Keith completely remembered his name, but he was gonna stick with this weird thing he had going on.

 

**Unknown Number:**

_The one and only!_

 

**Keith:**

_Lemme add you to my contacts real quick._

 

**Unknown Number:**

_K!_

 

 _This guy sure uses exclamation points a lot_ , Keith thought absent-mindedly. He decided it was endearing and he liked that he was causing them.

 

**Keith:**

_There we go, just added you._

 

**Lance By The Way:**

_Ooohhh!! what am i added as??_

 

**Keith:**

_You’ll find out eventually._

 

**Lance By The Way:**

_Hmm… maybe our next date?_

 

HOLY SHIT! If Keith wasn’t blushing before he sure was now. He didn’t think lance would ask him out so soon. Hell he was even doubting that he’d do it at all.

 

**Lance By The Way:**

_Is that a yes?_

 

**Keith:**

_Bssvfdjwkxveh_

 

**Lance By The Way:**

_Eloquent._

_I was thinking that new Italian place._

 

He already had a place in mind??? Keith was going to explode before he could even say yes.

 

**Keith:**

_Yeah, that sounds great!_

 

**Lance By The Way:**

_Oh good you are alive!! I thought maybe I’d killed you with my good looks and charm!_

 

**Keith:**

_Hardly. Who was the one who could barely even speak before i left yesterday?_

 

**Lance By The Way:**

_Touché_

 

**Keith:**

_How about seven?_

 

**Lance By The Way:**

_Yeah that sounds good! I’ll pick you up!_

_Is next Thursday good?_

 

Keith took a minute to reply to make it seem like he was checking his empty calendar.

 

**Keith:**

_Yeah! Thursday’s good!_

 

**Lance By The Way:**

_See ya then! ;)_

_Byeeeee <3 _

 

Keith whispered out a quiet “bye” as he let himself fall backwards onto his couch. He was already so far gone, he was scared about what this date could possibly do to him.

“Shiro?”

“Hmm?” He called back from the kitchen.

“I need help getting ready for a date.” Keith heard a spoon drop as he finished speaking.

“Hell yeh!” Shiro cheered with peanut butter smeared around his mouth.

Keith had a date. Keith had a date with a boy. Keith had a date with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Keith had a date with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what "that new italian place" is supposed to be but i guess it'll probably end up being some horrific pun!
> 
> i know that doesnt seem like slowburn but i plan on ripping a few hearts out so look forward to that!
> 
> this was just sitting in my docs for so long, completely finished and edited with me just not knowing what to do with it and being scared to post it. i have so much i wanna do with this fic so hopefully i can keep up with my writing and keep being excited about this fic!
> 
> anywho thanks for reading i really appreciate it!!! comments keep me thriving and im always looking for songs to center a chapter around for this fic so if you have one tell me about it!!
> 
> link to my tumblr!!!  
> https://slorpio.tumblr.com/


End file.
